


A Trace in Space

by HeavenDoctor



Series: The Adventures Of Captain Trace [1]
Category: League of Legends, Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenDoctor/pseuds/HeavenDoctor
Summary: About 200 years ago, a long-running war began between the rexilians, a reptilian-like race, and the humans. Planet earth was destroyed and since then the rest of the humans have somehow tried to survive. The rexilians conquered more and more planets with their fleets of spaceships. Since then, chaos, fear and destruction have reigned over the vastness of the universe. In the midst of it all, a smuggler tries to live their life without being disturbed and earns the money they need by illegally transporting goods. Over the years, they put together a crew with whom they faced all sorts of troubles.Contains references to Star Wars / League of Legends
Series: The Adventures Of Captain Trace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962253
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of a pen and paper game that I'm playing. It includes references from Star Wars as well as League of Legends. There's probably more to come, but we're not that far on the story yet.  
> The story is also uploaded in German

The universe is a huge and endless place. As far as we know, there is no beginning and no end. It just exists and we exist in it.

In the beginning everyone thought they were alone. Alone on their planet, which floated lonely in space and was going to be torn apart by a star, after millions of years. But then technology slowly got better and all the creatures were able to flee from their homes and meet other like-minded people. Life as we knew it was changing.

Knowledge was shared, relationships developed, wars fought, but sooner or later peace emerged and took over the vastness of the universe.

However, this peace did not last long. Humans, a highly intelligent species, invented complex machines. Their technology was more advanced than any other creature known at that time. The Rexilians, a species of lizards, attacked the home planet of the humans, the Earth, and destroyed it completely. Only a few thousand humans out of trillions had survived and were fighting for their survival on different planets ever since.

Over the past hundred years, the Rexilians have conquered many planets and empires, killed millions of creatures, and tortured most of them. Their deep hatred of humans created an antipathy that was now deep within almost every species. Humans were therefore only slaves and their number was decreasing.

As for me? I was just a simple smuggler trying to survive in these critical times. I cannot tell you, my dear reader, much about my background or my origins, as I did not know much about it myself. My memories went back to the last 273 years. During these years I just tried to live, went on missions, worked for a wide variety of people - including the rexilians - and made myself a well-known and legendary name.

...

OK, there is a small detail that may become important for you to understand my story. I did not exactly know my species. I did not know what kind of race I am and I've never met anyone like me. Maybe I did ... but then I didn't notice.

The thing is, I can become any species I've met. I can easily change myself at will and become anyone I want. As a smuggler, this skill is very useful! That had to remain a secret, of course, and only three ... no, two people knew about it. Suljurn Uruttaz. A lizard man and my pilot. I recruited him during a mission and it turned out he had a talent for flying. He had proven himself and has been a very important member of my ship ever since. I have to add that his breed has a special ability that allows him to become invisible, which can also be very helpful in some situations.

The other person who knew my secret was Paul. A human I picked up and who turned out to be an excellent soldier. Despite his reputation as a human, I accepted him and he was an important member of my ship.

I write all of this down in case I find an unexpected end. Something seems to be changing in the vastness of the universe and I'm not sure what role I will play in it. If anyone should find this here and possibly even someone like me, it means that you are not alone.

This is my story. This is the story of Captain Trace.


	2. The Cursed Suitcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission: Shipping a simple suitcase from a space station to the planet Regulus  
> Difficulty: Easy  
> Duration: 1 hour
> 
> Well…at least that was the plan…

My crew and I started a relaxing day and played a bit of cards as always. Paul, our loyal human, taught my pilot Uruttaz and me the earth game "UNO" and so we spent one morning with these colored cards. The room, our living room, which was in the middle of my spaceship, was the cosiest and most familiar place within this junk box. Dusty pictures of different planets adorned the mentally gray walls and here and there individual cigarette butts lay around.  
"HAHA!", Uruttaz raised his right arm, then quickly smashed his last card, a yellow 3, on the discard pile. Laying there was a yellow suspension card.  
"UNO, UNO!" He jumped up happily and took a breath off his third cigarette for this hour. Paul took a deep breath, probably to say something against the undeserved victory, but inhaled too much smoke and began to cough.  
I had to smile.  
A message on the on-board computer caught my attention. I took another deep breath of my own cigarette and then went to the bridge.  
A new job had arrived, and a fairly simple one too. A suitcase was to be brought from a space station to the planet Regulus.  
I sat down in my chair and called my crew over the voice system. They should go to their posts. I gave Uruttaz the coordinates of the space station and we were on our way.

The space station wasn't far away. I didn't even get a little nap. Shortly before arrival, I checked my documents and decided to go as Captain Elendar. My crew knew, Paul got his worker's clothes and Uruttaz counted his money. He'd probably run out of Killersticks.

All sorts of races were on the space station. Here and there an armed rexilian strolled through the corridors. We simply tried to ignore the pejorative looks at Paul, who as a human being was almost nowhere in the universe considered a respected race. Sometimes we pretended he was our slave and yelled at him in public when he made rude comments to other people.

We should meet our client in the canteen. Since it was a male human, it was not difficult to find him. At a table, covered by an old, torn coat, he sat in the far corner and waited.  
"Eric Kiesston?" I stood in front of him and showed him my papers. He startled, but relaxed, if only briefly as soon as he read my real name on the document. He reached under the table and took out an old-fashioned leather suitcase and handed it to me.  
He transferred the agreed gold to me for payment and gave me the recipient's contact details. Amazingly, this was his daughter Kiera Kiesstone. I asked him why he doesn't want to come with us, we could reunite him with her.  
"Eric Kiesstone !?" The atmosphere in the room was immediately tenser when two rexilians entered the canteen. I hid the suitcase behind me under my coat. Uruttaz crept along the wall and then disappeared.  
The man trembled, but offered no resistance. The rexilians shot him on the spot and a single bunch of ash was left. The intruders' attention was shortly on me, but unfortunately I had no answer to their question where the suitcase was.

My crew and I made our way to the ship in a hurry and entered the coordinates of the planet Regulus. I would like to mention that everyone is capable of making mistakes or make wrong decisions. It was in the heat of a battle when I made such a wrong decision.  
Immediately after our departure we met another rexilian ship that wanted to carry out an inspection. Uruttaz made himself invisible, Paul became our slave again and I turned into the rexilian Captain Sky. Unfortunately, I didn't know the history of the opponents very well and so my cover was blown. We were able to defeat them, but some things broke in the ship.  
I knew they were looking for the suitcase and at a thoughtless moment, I opened it. I broke my own rule never to look at the goods I ship. 

There was a bomb in it that started a countdown. We quickly got it out of the lock and at the same time it went up. A huge part of my ship was destroyed by the explosion and we had to stop at the next possible planet Lothal.

I am now saving you a lot of details here, because I am not particularly proud of the whole situation. We hardly had any money to buy spare parts, Uruttaz was later simply shot by residents because he often just… can't be quiet, so I killed them and stole their money. We could only save Uruttaz because the inhabitants of the planet had strange but very strong liquids in their scissorhands. We cut off both hands from a scrap dealer after he tried to kill me. Here we also took all the individual parts that we needed to repair the ship. Last but not least, I stole another leather suitcase because I had to do the job and Captain Trace does all of his jobs!  
That's why we then looked for someone who knew about explosives, which was easier said than done. Unfortunately, I can't remember the planet, but it was a desert place again.

Away from a town, far away, a madman experimented with explosives. At least that's what they told us. Long story short ... relatively soon we found ourselves in a field full of booby traps set off thanks to Uruttaz. My pilot and I survived the incident very well, only Paul was downright dismantled. We were able to stabilize him and get him on the ship while the madman built the new bomb.  
I am an honorable person. I carry out every assignment and try not to harm anything or anyone innocent…  
But I was having a pretty bad day and this guy was asking for an incredible amount of money. So I ran to my ship, where Uruttaz was already waiting for me. After the dynamite expert tried to shoot us, we blew up his property.  
He had terrorized the city anyway, so we did them a favor.

We finally followed our course to Regulus. Paul consisted only of his torso and one arm and was lying unconscious in our infirmary. I transformed into a female drow and got my papers for the code name Captain Kirk.  
We handed over the suitcase as quickly as possible and said goodbye to Kiera Kiesstone. Or so we thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Paul will be fine


	3. A Failed Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistance wants to make their first move and need the help of Captain Trace.  
> That might have been the biggest mistake of their life...
> 
> Also since Paul was still gone, a new player joined the party. Rumble.

Before I continue with the story I have to explain the current political situation in this universe. As you already know, the rexilians were conquering planets and maybe even enslaved some people. I know that sounds bad and I did hope that a more peaceful time would soon take over again but I also thought that there was a reason for their behavior. During my time as a smuggler I encountered tons of rexilians and they were just like the rest of the other aliens. Some species were even way more racists than them. I believed, they just followed orders because if not, they might get killed.  
Do not get me wrong. Whenever I had the chance to help someone not to get enslaved, I tried to do that but I also did not think of the rexilians as the evil itself. Sadly, some did…

Lately a few people got rebellious and formed the recistance. Since the rexilians were responsible for the destruction of the human's earth, most of the surviving humans joined the movement. The group was not so big yet and not a lot of people knew of them, but they were slowly expanding.  
I already had the pleasure to do some work for them and the people there were really OK. They just wanted peace, like me, too but they only thought in black and white. At least the people I met.  
See…in order to achieve peace, they wanted to destroy the rexilians and I truly believed that this was the wrong way. Paul once told me a story he read in a book from earth. It was the story of a person called Mockingjay and she also just wanted to life in peace while the restiance in the book became the one thing they swore to destroy. 

So, I decided not to join them. Sure, I sometimes shipped stuff for them or got information but only for the money and never because of conviction. I just really did not want to get involved into this upcoming war. 

With that said, I can now say that it certainly was a huge mistake to accepted the next mission. 

Paul was still on the edge of death, so he stayed on board of the ship, while Uruttaz and I decided to take a look around the city on Regulus.  
In the centre of it was a huge market full of different things. The smell of all the varying foods and spices hit me as soon as I entered the area. Here and there were people selling exotic weapons from all around the universe. The people wore colourful robes, all different kinds of species. The merchants yelled their best offers over the place to attract the most people, who desperatly tried to be one of the few to snatch the best and most exclusive things.  
Despite the fact, that right next to the city droids for the rexilians were built in a great factory and was therefore maybe not the safest place on the planet, the people seemed to enjoy themselves on the market. 

Remember the scissorhands of that scrap dealer on Lothal? Turned out that in one hand these aliens had a red fluid that was highly poisoness and in the other hand there was a blue one with an incredible healing power. This could come in handy so my goal was to duplicate that stuff.  
Of course the alchemist in this city was gone and no one knew to where. That fact was more devastating than it should have been but the last few hours were just way too exhausting. 

For the sake of my wellbeing I punched the closed door of the alchemist shop and then made my way back to my ship. Instead of finding my friend Uruttaz with a new pack of cigaretts, a male creature greeted me and prevented me of entering my home. 

"Are you Sir Captain Trace?"

I crossed my armes in front of my chest and with a light head movement swang my really long white hair to the front of my body. 

"Who wants to know that?" I asked. In the corner of my eyes I spotted Uruttaz, who as soon as he saw us, stopped and pretended to not know what was going on. I assumed he already met that person standing in front of me. 

"Kiera Kiesstone. She works for the resistance and she asked for your help." 

I sighned. I guessed the suitcase we shipped over to Miss Kiesstone had something to do with the resistance. I glanced over to my friend who just looked at me in confussion.  
As I said, I didn't want to be involved in the political drama, I just wanted to live my life but I also thought these people would have enough money to pay me. Also a little new challenge wouldn't hurt anyone.  
So I agreeded to see Miss Kiesstone a second time to hear her proposal. 

Uruttaz and I followed the person back to the pub where we delivered the suitcase. Miss Kiesstone was already waiting for me. She was surrounded with various of people of different kinds of species. They all seemed to be a part of the resistance.

"Captain Trace! It is a honour to have you here, Sir." She smiled firmly and offered me a seat in front of her.  
"As you might know, next to the city is a huge droid factory and in order to hurt the rexilians we want to destroy that. In the suitcase you gave us is a bomb that can destroy the building." She looked serious and used a lot of gestures to underline the importance of the mission.  
"The commander of the rexilians, Arek Asal is in there, too and we want him gone. We thought, since you are famous for getting in and out of any building withouth anyone noticing, that you could take care of him." Her face looked so soft. I could hardly believe that she was one of the decision makers in the resistance. She was not older than 16 years. 

Kiera Kiesstone kept on explaining how important that mission was and she knew that the money they could offer me was less than I deserved but it would help the universe and so on.  
I had a look around the room to examine the people here. Uruttaz being Uruttaz pretended not to pay attantion to a word Miss Kiesstone said and ate his chicken in like…10 minutes.  
One person kept glancing over to me and seemed to be a little bit nervous. I would have giving him an other thought but a really small creature, a representative of the species Yordle joined the pub and sat down next to Miss Kiesstone. He did not say a word but looked at me unimpressed.

"Sir? What do you say?" Kiera Kiesstone was done with her speech and looked at me with a little hope in her blue eyes.  
Finally, I gave her my consent. It sounded like an interesting job and something told me that this was something I just had to do. 

So I found myself back at the market to gather as much information as I could about Arek Asal. He was already famous around the people living here. Most of them were horribly afraid of him. They said he was an honourable man who hated to waste time.  
There were stories about him that he was able to move objects and people with his mind and that he used a special glowing sword that could cut through anything. I found it hard to believe anything of that. Moving objects with your mind? I am sorry, but this was not a silly fairytale or movie. This was the hard reality and there were no such things. 

Despite my disbelieve I wanted to face him prepared. The people were afraid of him for a reason. So I bought a rapier that could become a small pen and dipped it into the red fluid I got from Lothal. Since Arek had a sword I assumed he would maybe agree to fight me, the legendary Captain Trace, in a duel. 

On my way back to the pub I checked the area the bomb was destined to destroy. In my surprise a lot of families had their homes built in that area. I made a note to myself to approach Miss Kiesstone on that. I did not want to be responsable for the death of hundreds of people. 

In the middle of the market I suddenly found the famous Arek Asal. During that time I was in the form of a male drow.  
I have to admit, Arek was really fast and made his way through this massive crowd without even touching anyone. I was impressed but I was as sneaky as he was so he did not notice me following him.  
He met a guy in an ally who I recognized as the person from the pub starring at me. I watched them as he told Arek the whole plan of the resistance. 

Honestly? I was not even surprised. The resistance was still so young, so fresh. It was no surprise they got untrustworthy people in there. 

So I changed back into a femal drow and jogged to Miss Kiesstone to tell her they had an imposter among them. They did not believe me and when the imposter joined us at the pub I pointed my Blaster at him, of course all the other people defended him and pointed their guns at me. Uruttaz was a bit confused but got my back. 

"So you still want to go with your plan even with the possibility that I might be right and that your enemy knows what you are up to?" I slowly got annoyed by the situation and the fact that in the end I probably had to clean everything up by myself.  
"Also, when did you wanna tell me that the lives of innocents were in danger? I checked the bomb radius and I am sure you know as well that it will destroy hundreds of homes!" I got a bit louder, with my weapon still aimed at the imposter, who, by the way, did not move a muscle. 

Miss Kiesstone assured me that they planned on moving all the people to a different location. It still involved the homes to get destroyed and I thought that the people won't like that a lot but at least they got to live. She also proposed to postpone the attack two hours.  
Uruttaz and I exchanged some concerning looks but lowered our weapons eventually.

So we waited a few hours and when I wanted to make my move Miss Kiesstone stopped me and told me that she wanted a guy named Rumble to go with me. He was the small furry Yordle that was just standing next to her the whole time. I agreed. Mainly because he owned a robot suit with tons of weapons in it. 

Uruttaz immediantly started to like him while I had a hard time even trusting him. In the end he helped me to survive my encounter with Arek.  
The three of us somehow made it to the factory unnoticed. Uruttaz was invisible and had the suitcase with him and we defeated six droids who were expecting us. I did not know where Uruttaz went after that or if he got shot but later he showed up with my ship so I knew he was OK. 

Arek was standing on some stairs to have the high ground, holding a red glowing stick in his hand. I assumed this was the sword everyone talked about. Before I could even start to speak, something strong wrapped itself around my throat and lifted me up in the air. So he did have superpowers.  
It was hard to say anything let alone breath. Rumble somehow surprised him with a granate, with that releasing me of that grip. I felt to the ground, tried to get up but Arek was already standing over me with his glowing sword. The heat coming from it was incredible. I did not even know that these kinds of swords existed. 

"Let's make a deal!" I quickly said, crawling a bit away from him.  
"I am Captain Trace. I am sure you have heard of me." His movements stopped and he starred at me interested.  
"I always thought you were a man?" His voice was deep and he spoke in a carefull way.  
"And I didn't think that you have a glowing sword. Guess we were both wrong." I tried to loosen up the situation but Arek just looked at me unimpressed.  
I slowly got up.  
"I heard you are a honourable man and I respect that. So…I challenge you to a classic duel." I grapped my rapier and made myself ready.  
Arek thought about it and then turned of his glowing sword. He smirked at me and got ready to fight me but only with his fists. 

I did not even got one hit. He was fast. He was agile. His punches hurted like hell. I pretty quickly found myself on the floor again with him standing over me, ready to kill me.  
Before he could crush my skull, Rumble got his attention again. The small guy suddenly attacked him with various of weapons. Arek tried to get him to stop but Rumble was too fast.  
I used the moment and took all of my leftover strenght to get up and stabbed him with my posionous rapier through his heart. He paused and felt down to the floor. 

I was proud. I had actually killed him. Arek Asal, commander of the rexilians. Magician and glowing sword user. A tyrant everyone was afraid of and I had killed him. There was so much adrenaline flowing through my body that I stopped thinking.  
I knew the building was going to blow up anyway so I cut my initials…into…his…body. It was a horrible mistake. Maybe even the worst mistake I have ever made. Of course I did not think of that at that moment. I just wanted everyone to know that it was I who destroyed him.

The rest went by pretty fast. Rumble cut off Areks head. You know…just in case. I wanted to start the suitcase and when opened it I found a small post-it note that said "Ha! Got you, sucker!". It appeared to me that the guy who rebuilt our suitcase bomb screwed with me and I was more than happy that he (or rather we) blew himself up.  
Uruttaz called to inform me that he parked my ship right next to the door and that we got to made a move. I grabbed Rumble and together we ran to my ship.  
As soon as we arrived there we gave all that we had and used all of our resources to destroy that building. 

It seemed like a happy end. We did the job and we succeeded.  
I was on a high and the last time I felt that alive was a long time ago. With a huge smile on my face I jogged to the bridge to only find Uruttaz telling me that the city was completely destroyed.


End file.
